Not to late to save me
by NxMxWxJxLuver
Summary: Ariadne has a dark secret that sh has been keeping for years.that secret comes back to haunt her, she has to run of to U.S.A. by a coincidence she ends up living with Dom Cobb.Can he help her from her past and what about thier new discovered feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Ariadne never wanted to admit it, but she has always been afraid of dreams. She didn't want to remember the past. Every time she closed her eyes she heard his voice and her child scream. The scream that searched for her mom but mom never came. Ariadne was surprised that nobody had found out her fear that came along with a big dark secret. This past few months the fear had grown bigger. She was scared for several reasons.

She was back at childhood home, she walked through the halls and stopped at a door that had beautiful letters spelling out a name. after a moments of thoughts she opens the door and walked in to the childs room. It belonged to a girl. You could tell. A talent little girl, drawings everywhere around the room. Memories and dreams. She looked around for that little girl in the corner. She wasn't there instead he was. Ariadne panicked and started to back quickly out of the room. He was too fast, he had blocked her way, she was pushed against the wall. He studied her closely.

"Well isn't a little slut? First me now him" Ariadne shook her head feeling like that little girl again. Her voice was shaking.

"N..no I don't know what your taking about" he grabbed her jaw tightly pulling her closer. Ariadne felt her body shake.

"Sonething about older men that turns you on?" he said. She looked down and saw a knife. Ariadne's eyes widned.

"No! please. Cobb, wake me up! Wake me up!" The room started to shake and fade away.

"Wake me up!" Ariadne's eyes opened in a hurry, she was in the warehouse again. She heard nothing but her heartbeat and breath, she looked around and saw men staring at her as she rubbed her eyes she recognized them all. Eames had his usual smirk on his lips, Arthur looked at her with his concerned face and Cobb..well she just couldn't understand was his face was saying. Had they heard her? This was a secret they never needed to know. They didn't need to understand. Nobody had never understood her life. She quickly jumped out of her seat looking for her bag. Eames looked amused.

"What was so terrifying in that dream the Dom had to wake you up?" Ariadne froze they had heard her cry for help in the dream. She garbed her bag and walked out.

"hmm interesting" Eames said smirking at the whole scene. Cobb couldn't do nothing more but stare at the door Ariadne had walked out of.

Ariadne was in her own thought. `It was just a dream, he's looked away. He isn't coming back for you. He doesn't know who Cobb or anyone of the guys are.` she just couldn't believe herself right now. She grabbed for her bishop and held it tightly. She let out her breath now that Ariadne knew she was in the real world, Aradne did not know for how long she had walked around but she had reached a park she was to familiar with. She sat down at a bench and looked at the children playing. On girl catches her eyes. She looked to be about 6 years old, brown hair down to her shoulders. She ran up to her daddy and he lifted her up, the little girl giggled. Ariadne smiled slightly at the scene. The little girl looked over her fathers shoulders and made eye contact with Ariadne. Ariadne looked down at the ground, playing in the park was something Ariadne didn't expiered so much as a child. She spent her time in a small apartment or in a stuffy office listing to people who tried to get trough to her. Something people never did. Cobb has come pretty close but that's just the surface. Ariadne sighed and stood up, she started to wak back to the warehouse before somebody was going to bomb her with phone calls.

She walked in to the warehouse and she felt all eyes on her again, se just walked right trough and sat her bag on the table. She heard shoes hitting to floor and the clicking sound came closer. She looked to the side and saw Arthur. He put his hands into his pocket.

"Having nightmare from the inception?" He asked her meaning the Fisher job. Ariande's eyes looked down at her bag and then quickly up to him again.

"Um yeah, that's it" She felt Arthur's eyes study her closely but she didn't let her guard down.

"Something you want to talk about?" he asked her. Ariadne stood up tall and faked a smile

"No, no need to worry, shouldn't we go and say good bye to Cobb, he's leaving to go home to his kids" Arthur looked at her for one second then smiled and nodded. They walked up to the rest. For the first time in months she will be alone again. Arthur and Eames shook their hands and did man hugs with Cobb. Ariadne study the man she had got to know for the past few months, she knew stuff about him more then anybody did now. He slowly walked up to her with a slightly smile, her lips found a small smile as well.

"Good luck now Cobb, you deserve this" He smiled a little looking at his shoes.

"thanks, good luck to you too with your studies." He leaned down and hugged her, Ariadne held on to him hugging back, closing her eyes. His voice echoed inside her head.

"Little slut!" she closed her eyes tighter and the voice got louder.

"Something about older men that turns you on?" Ariadne gently pushed Cobb of her, she smiled slightly.

"Have a safe trip home" Eames stood there more amused watching the scene. First the girl was holding on the Dom like she didn't want him to leave, then she pushed him of like she was scared of something. Being a good forger he is, he knows that little miss Ariadne has two big secret. He sees on her that she doesn't want anyone to know. One of the secrets was buried deep into her memories and the other was just discovered by herself. Eames smirked as he looked at Ariadne who was looking at Cobb that sat down inside his cab. This was surely interesting Eames thought, but he didn't know what was instore for the young woman.


	2. Now I dream of you too

Disclamier: I don't own Inception but I do own Natalie because she is from my fantasy :)

I don't know if this is good, but I keep writing from insperation.

Review and tell me what I can do better.

* * *

Ariande walks in to her bedroom tired but she doesn't want to fall asleep. She lyas down looking at the roof. She couldn't help but close her eyes and she was of to dream land…

_In Ariande's dream_

She was laying on a soft white bed. She had her eyes closed and a smile upon her face. Ariadne could hear children's laughter outside the window. A girly voice she knew all too well screamed with a laugher.

"You cheated!" she heared the girl scream giggling. Ariadne smiled and still had her eyes closed. She felt something heavy over her and something soft touch her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes to see… Dom Cobb. Ariadne laid still looking up at him not understanding the dream. Cobb smiled at her leaning down kissing her. This made her more shooked but she felt her lips start to curve up into a smile, she wraped her arms around his neck pulling him closer and kissed him back. Even if it was just a dream she loved the feeling of their lips working together. This was just so perfect..too perfect. Her fingers slowly reached for the end of his shirt.

"Well, well isn't the slut?" no this was to good to be true. Ariadne panicked and looked to her side. At the door there he stood with a smirk on his face. His was not alone there. The woman walked up to Cobb and Ariadne. She saw the knife in the woman's hands.

"mal! No!" Cobb yelled at his ex-wife. The knife hit Ariande in her stomach whiel she heard Cobb's scream her vision faded and….

End of Ariadne's dream

She woke up. Her breath was loud and fast. Not only was he coming back into her dreams now Cobb and Mal was there? What did her dreams mean now a days? She understood that dreams was trying to say something but what? Ariadne's thoughts were interupded by the doorbell. A feeling inside of her was to scared to open the door but she did it anyway. She opened the door coming face to face with a woman she had known for years and the woman held hands with a little girl. The girl smiled big and hugged Ariande's leg. Ariadne looked confused at the woman.

"He is out now Ari, Take Natalie and go. I got tickets for you and her to go America and I've already called someone you can live with, you know this man so don't worry. Just don't stay here" The woman pushed Ariande in to the apartment again. Everything was in a blur. The feeling of being safe in reality was gone. He would never stop. She knew that.

"Where is my dolly?" Ariadne looked down at the little girl.

"I have it here in my bag Natalie don't worry" The woman said handing the bag over to Arainde. The woman turned to Ariadne again.

"What ever you do, do not call me or try to contact me, he will know"

"but what about you Lisa?" The old woman smiled and storked Araidne's cheek.

"I will be fine as long as you and Natalie are safe. Now hurry the plane leaves soon" Lisa helped Ariadne and they were of to the airport.

They sat now on a plane. Ariande was looking outside the window not knowing what to think. She was mostly thinking about her dream. Why was Cobb entering her dreams and why in such a romantic way?

"Is America nice?" Her thoughts were interrupted by Natalie. She smiled and lifted up in her knee since you didn't need the seatbelts on right now.

"sometimes it can be a real good place, there many things that are the same as inParis hunnie so don't worry"

"Are there some other kids I get to play with?" Ariande smiled and stroked Natalie's hair.

"I'm sure we will find someone you can play with" Natalie cuddled up to Ariadne.

"I missed you" Ariande felt tears form in her eyes as she hugged Natalie closer.

"I missed you too hunnie, I missed you so much" Ariadne closed her eyes while stroking Natalie's hair.

They landed safely and where now in LAX airport.

"Who will meet us up?" Natalie asked holding Ariande's hand. Ariande sighed shaking her head.

"I have no idea sweetheart, I have no idea" she then saw a sign with her name on it. She quickly recognized Miles, her old teacher in Paris. He had two children with him. The children looked so familiar. The little boy had blond her and blue eyes. The older girl had brown hair with the same blue eyes.

"Ariande darling, how have you been?" Miles asked Ariande kissing her cheek welcome. She sighed.

"Could have been better" Miles smiled slightly.

"That must be Natalie Lisa spoke about" Miles said looking at Natalie who was walking slowly up to the other children.

"My name is Phillipa and this is my brother James" The girl said. Natalie smiled big hoping she had found new friends.

"My name is Natalie" Phillipa and James smiled too knowing they had found a new friend. Ariande found those two name so familiar. But she didn't think about it for the moment. She fallowed Miles to the car and they all got in. Phillipa smiled at Ariande cutely and Ariande smiled back.

"my name is Phillipa what is yours?" She said smiling.

"My name is Ariande" Ariande answered the girl smiling. Phillipa sat there quiet trying to figure out how to say the name.

"I'm just gonna call you Ari" She said smiling. Ariadne giggled and nodded.

"Just because you are special." Ariande said touching Phillipa's nose. She giggled. Miles smiled looking at them through the mirror.

"Were here, now" Miles said stopping the car. Phillipa, James ran out of the car and in to the house with Natalie right after them. Ariande hurried out of the car.

"Wait! Natalie!" she sighed as Natalie had disappeared into the house.

Natalie was walking side by side with Phillipa. James had ran ahead into the kitchen. Phillipa and Natalie had now reached the kitchen themselves.

"Daddy!" Phillpa said running up to her dad. Dom Cobb smiled and picked her up. Phillipa hugged Dom and then looked at him.

"I got a new friend her name is Natalie" Phillipa said pointing to Natalie. Dom Cobb looked down at the little girl with brown curly hair and brown eyes.

"Well hello there Natalie, where do you live?" Natalie giggled shyly.

"I used to live in Paris but we have to move here" Dom looked at the little girl confused but still had a sweet smile on his face. The door opened and closed once again. Miles walked in to the kitchen.

"we? You parents?" Natalie shook her head.

"No me and my mom" When Natalie said that Ariande walked into the kitchen and her eyes widened and the same with Cobb as they saw each other.

`Mom? Does Ariande have a dauthger?` Cobb thought. Arainde swallowed hard. That why Phillipa and James were so familiar to her. They were Cobb's children. Was she and Natalie going to live with Cobb and his family?

* * *

Who do you think he is?

What about Ariande's dreams? what are they about?

plz review :)


	3. Now you know little of the truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Inception, that belongs to a genius named Christopher Nolan :D I do own Natalie :)

I know some think that Cobb and Ariadne has a couple is wierd maube cuz of the age different but I don't, She is on of the people that get's real close and get's to know something not even Arthur knew about Cobb and Mal that my apinion about them :) Their cute :P In real life it's 13 years between Leo and Ellen but Leo dates a woman that is about 26 and it's 9 years between my parents so I don't care :):P

Now on with the story :D

* * *

Dom looked at the young woman standing at the kitchen door.

"Ariande?" Ariadne swallowed. She had heard when Natalie had called her mom. She was going to have to explain everything.

"Why wont we go outside and play?" Miles said to his grand children and Natalie. The children smiled and ran outside with Miles walking behind them. Ariande looked down at her feet.

"So um… do you have a daughter?" Cobb just really needed to find out the truth from her self. She sighed and nodded.

"Yes Natalie is my daughter" Cobb looked outside and watched the kids play.

"And the father?" Cobb asked feeling something uneasy feeling in his stomach. Ariande looked away at that question.

"He's out of the picture and I rather not talk about him" Cobb didn't push it father.

"I thought you were going to stay in Paris to study" He said changing subject but it only came back to him.

"I don't want to talk about it either" Ariande said walking to the window. Dom studied her closely. It was she almost didn't look as herself. Her eyes had a fear that didn't leave her face.

"What's going on Ariande?" he asked walking up to her placing his hands on her shoulders. For a moment his hands felt like a safe place. She closed her eyes and she was back on that white bed with him straddling her and kissing her. Then the older man was turned into someone she didn't want to see again. Instead of Cobb it was him that was over her sweating and panting hard. Araidne's breath quickened and her eyes flew open.

"No! Please don't!" she pleaded pushing away from Cobb. She felt a bit shaken. Cobb walked closely to her.

"Don't what Ariadne?" Ariadne shook her head turning away from Cobb.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Cobb studied her face. Her eyes never left Natalie who was running around in the back yard. He took a chance and asked.

"Have you been dreaming lately?" He asked. Araidne sighed and nodded still looking at Natalie.

"yes but I don't want to"

"Why?" he asked, something had happened to Arainde. She had helped him now it was time to return that favor.

"Because I'm afraid to dream now a day's"

"Something happens in them?" Ariande closed her eyes remembering Mal walking up to her and stabbing her.

"I end up being attacked or killed" Cobb looked at her. How can her dreams havebecome this way?

"By who?" Ariadne looked at Cobb finally.

"Sometimes by Mal" Cobb looked her surprised, Mal his ex-wife? Why was she attacking Ariadne?. Cobb was finally beginning to let go of all that guilt he had felt and now when Ariadne told him all this Mal came back to his mind.

"Do you know why she is attacking you?" He asked but he was kind of sure that the shock from the inception was still there over her perhaps the projection was turning into Mal because memories from Limbo was still lingering in her brain. Ariadne shocks her head sighing.

"I don't know but I'm sure it's just me being paranoid" Ariadne said with a fake smile on her lips. Natalie came running in and stopped by Ariadne's legs and looked up at her.

"mama, Uncle Miles says that we are going to live in this house" Ariadne looked at Miles who was just smiling that little smile that you could almost always find on his lips.

"I guess we are then" Ariadne said with a smile to her daughter. Cobb took the bags Ariadne had left at the kitchen door. He gave them a sweet smile that Ariadne has never seen before. He most love being home with his family again.

"Let me show you the guest room" Natalie giggled and jumped after. The 6 year old girl found this man so nice and cute, he was acting like a real dad, a kind of dad that Natalie whished for on her 5th birthday. Maybe this wish was coming true for her. She didn't have her real dad but this man could be like on to her. It wouldn't be that bad right?. Dom opened a door to the guest room.

"Is it okey if your sleep in the same bed as your mommy? Until we get you a better bed" Cobb said bending down and picked up the little girl. Ariadne was walking slowly up to them. She studied Cobb close, she had never seen him so sweet. He must really love kids, Ariadne smiled at the scene she was seeing in front of her. Natalie giggled and nodded trying wrap her little tiny arms around Cobb's muscled shoulders as much she could.

"It's okey, I like mommy's arms, their safe" Cobb smiled and pocked easy on her little nose making her giggle more and wrinkle up her nose making her more like Ariadne. He let her down and she ran into the room leaving Cobb and Ariadne alone in the hallway. Araidne walked slowly up next to Cobb and smiled a little.

"She looks much like you" Cobb said looking into the room. Ariadne smiled more happy about that.

"Thanks, and thanks also for letting us stay here" Cobb smiled sweetly back but he was still confused about why they were here.

"you're welcome" he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Well I should leave you two to unpack, we usually eat dinner around 6" Ariande nodded and smiled.

"Okey thanks We will be down" Cobb walked down the stairs and Ariadne walked in to Natalie. She closed the door, leaned against it and closed her eyes. She was hopping that the reason she had nightmares were because he also was in France and she just prayed for that she could get on night without any dreams.

* * *

Okey maybe not the best chapter but more about who "he" is is comming and The arival of Arthur and Eames soon :D I love those two ;)

but review anyway and tell me what you want to happen :P


	4. From Nigthmare to Heaven

I own nothing!

* * *

The dinner went good and Ariadne was smiling for real for the first time in two days. Natalie was soundly sleeping while Ariadne had her eyes wide open. She was listening to every sound she heard from the house and outside the window. Ariadne knew herself that she was starting to get paranoid. She had even seen Cobb watching her carefully the whole night they were in the same room. She took a glance to her clock and saw that it was over mid night and no sleep at took her over yet. Ariadne looked over at Natalie that was sleeping so softly with her teddy bear tight next to her. Ariadne smiled at the cute innocent child. She didn't deserve any of this that they had went through, Ariadne could just hope that the life in America only could be better. Ten minutes later and sleep finally took over.

**In Ariadne's dream**

She was back. It like she was back in Cobb's dreams with the elevator of horror. She saw pieces of memories flash by but this time they were not Cobb's memories. It was hers, the elevator came to a stop and she walked out. Ariadne saw herself as a little girl. The memory was a blur but it was still there burring inside her mind. The little girl was holding on to it's mother begin her not to go. The mother bend down to the little girl and smiled.

"I will see you soon I promise and Uncle Greg will be watching you" A man hand touched the little Ariadne's shoulder and the grown up Ariadne could remember the coldness from it.

"We will have so much fun won't we Aria?" The man who was 23 at the time. The little girl felt the hand tighten around her shoulder as she nodded quickly scared to her mother but the mother never saw how scared the little girl was and she would never found out. Ariadne backed quickly from the scene and ran to that elevator before the projection of the man would notice her. The elevator went up again. She saw more memories pass her by. Some were happy some were nightmares. She even saw the memory of when she first met Cobb. He was a mystery but Ariadne didn't mind. The elevator came to a new stop. Ariadne walked out, this time it was not a memory. Now the nightmare was real, their in front of her was Mal. The two women looked at each other, Mal's eyes was cruel making Ariadne get bad chils all over her body.

"you think he will get over me for you?" Mal said with an icy voice. Ariadne was confused.

"You're just a replacement hunnie, a whore" Mal walked quickly up to Ariadne and stabbed her in her stomach. She didn't die right away, the projection of Mal was torturing her. Ariadne closed her eyes and kept telling herself that it was a dream. Mal stabbed her again.

"is this real enough for you?" The projection said. Mal took a final swing to stab Ariadne one last time but stopped before the knife hit the stomach. She whispered into her ear.

"your train will not take you far away, it will take you to hell!" The knife hit Ariadne and she woke up if a start….

Ariadne felt the sewat run down to her chest. The dream had felt so real. Ariadne was so confused, this time it was only Mal and was she talking about… Cobb? Ariadne thought what Mal had said. Sure Cobb was attractive and kind of her type but sure she didn't have any strong feelings for him. Ariadne sighed and walked out of the bed and down to the kitchen. There was Cobb.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked slowly to him. He nodded and looked at her.

"You?" Ariadne sighed and sat down next to him.

"I had a nightmare again." Cobb took a new glass to her and poured some wine that he also was drinking.

"Being killed or attacked again?" Cobb looked at Ariadne, she shook her head and took a sip.

"I was being tortured then killed" Cobb swallowed a little looking at the young woman, what could be haunting her so much that she had those night mare? It twisted and turned into Dom's stomach. All he wanted to was to reached out and stroke her hair while holding her in his arms. He thought about all those feelings he had felt since weeks back for the young woman in front of him. Dom had comforted that he had only felt this way with Mal and now with Ariande. He could admit that feeling was there for her but he didn't know if she could love a older man like him.

"Was it Mal again?" Ariande nodded, Cobb pulled his chair closer to her looking at her.

"Do you know why it's always Mal?" He asked her, she went stiff and her eyes went slowly up and she met his eyes. It had hit her now, why it was Mal that was in her dreams.

"Um guilt I guess" Ariadne said quietly but Cobb could hear her, he leaned his head closer down to hers.

"Why are you feeling guilty?" Ariadne realized how close Dom was to her. She looked into his blue eyes and felt his hot breath on her face.

"For um well,, s..Some feelings I have I guess" They both looked into his each other's eyes. for a moment Ariadne's thoughts about everything disappeared. They leaned in and their lips met in a firm and hot passion. Neither of them thought about anything they just kissed. Soon both of them left the kitchen in the search to find Dom's room. Dom's hand ran all over Ariadne's body as they reached his bed and he laid her down.

Mature scene (skip if you don't want to read)

Her night shirt was gone fast, Ariande's hands searched for his pants since he didn't have a shirt one. His mouth went down to her neck and found her breast, his breath was slow and hot on it. She closed her eyes and moaned letting him do what he wanted with her. His mouth took in her nipple and Ariadne felt nothing more but pleasure.

"Dom,,Dom" She whispered his name making him suck more and then started to kiss down her stomach. The hot pants was then of and he was feeling up her thighs. She let out a shaky breath lifting up her legs to feel more, he kissed up her thighs and reached her warm core. His finger soon found it too. He hooked his thumbs at her panties and dragged them down. Ariadne felt something hit her inside leg and she knew it was him longing for her. She slowly took a gentle hold of him and she heard him moan wanting more.

"Ariande, I want you…I need you.." He whispered onto her lips kissing her passionately and hard. In a couple of minutes clothes were everywhere and they lay in the middle of the bed panting and longing for each other. His lips were pressed against her neck as he went deep inside of her. Her fingernails went into his shoulder as she moaned out in pleasure.

"Dom!," She felt nothing but him and that's the way she wanted it to be. Their hips started to work against each other in a rhythm that matched the both. Ariadne closed her eyes and found his mouth again. She hadn't felt so good in years and nothing was going to ruin it. They both reached a climax that could have make them scream so the hpuse would have shook but their kisses silent's each other. Exhausted and tired Cobb rolled of her and they were soundly asleep not thinking about tomorrow and for the first time in a long time ariande did not have a single night mare that night…

* * *

I don't know if it's to early for sex :P but I do know that Drama is comming and it wont be easy for Ariadne and Cobb trust me :)

plz review and TELL me what you think will happen ;)


End file.
